Realize
by forever.anime.love
Summary: mai x john. Mai is depressed because of stupid butthead jerkface naru. so john comes along and helps her the best he can, which is really well if you ask me. Will their relationship blossom or will it mean nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**Realize**

**Chapter 1**

**My Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt *dies inside***

**ENJOY**

_Mai's P.O.V._

I can't do it anymore! I just can't do it.

No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I push, _he _will never love me. _He_ will always push me away.

_He _will never realize.

Or maybe he has realized, and refuses to do anything. Maybe I am so repulsive that he can't even start to imagine being with me. That horrible, horrible, narcissist.

I hate Naru.

No, I can't say that because I don't hate him. I just don't… can't… love him.

Because no matter-

"Mai, could you stop spacing off for five seconds and actually work? Or are you such an idiot that you can't even do that?

"Naru, you jerk! How could you say that?" I shot at him.

He just went to his office.

"You are an ignorant, horrible, narcissistic jerk!" I screamed as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is here!**

**Remember!**

**This story, like all stories, isn't as exciting at the beginning!**

**But I'm trying the best I can! I swear!**

_ Mai's P.O.V._

As I lay in bed that night, I felt as if I were empty inside… like there was nothing left. I didn't love Naru anymore, so what did I have left to love? I didn't have anything.

I don't have anyone.

_Naru's P.O.V._

I can't believe how annoying she is. I mean, why did I even hire her?

_Mai's P.O.V._

Why does he treat me like that? What have I _ever _done to him? I'm nice, right? Or is what he says true? Am I just a dumb girl that's only good for getting in people's way?

I was too tired to think anymore. I slept, finally.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The day went on just as miserable as the last, with Naru telling me how useless I am. And not only that, but he embarrassed me, too. The whole gang came in, and Naru just kept on pointing out how stupid I am.

He was completely oblivious to the death glares he was getting from everybody.

"Naru, lay off! Maybe if you _let _her get work done instead of yelling at her, then she would!" Ayako said, fuming.

"Maybe you should stop criticizing how I work, Ms. Matsuzaki," Naru said coolly. He was always upset when someone chewed him out for yelling at me too much.

That's when I noticed John. He was sitting on the couch. He had an angry look on his face. I could tell he was trying to hide it though, because he was looking down and fidgeting. I don't think I've ever seen him angry before.

"Naru, forgive me, but Ms. Matsuzaki does have a point. You've been yelling at Ms. Taniyama for almost," John checked his watch before saying, "ten minutes."

"Mr. Brown, I would appreciate it if you would keep to yourself," the bitter narcissist shot back. Then he walked into his office without another word.

"Ugh, he really gets my blood boiling sometimes!" Ayako stated.

"What doesn't get your blood boiling, you old hag?" the monk teased. And with that, Ayako hit him with her purse.

While they were arguing, I sat and tried to do work, unsuccessfully. I was glad that my friends were defending me, but I didn't want them to get o Naru's bad side, either.

"Mai?" someone said. Of course it was John, nobody else in the office had an Australian accent.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you while you're working, but are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Naru was yelling at you for no reason, again," he replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm just used to it by now," I said with a lame chuckle.

John then got a look on his face that I couldn't quite explain. It almost looked pitiful, but not quite. It was as if he were angry, too. Whatever, it just flashed across his for a moment. It must not matter.

_John's P.O.V._

'How could Naru be so rude? Mai is too nice to be treated like that, it's just not right.' I thought to myself. Then I said, "Mai, it's really not okay that he does it so often that you're just used to it! I may have said it louder than I thought, because everyone looked at me. Oh, great, now I'm just blushing like mad. Ugh, that's really embarrassing.

But it was still true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy (with other fun stuff that distracted me)!**

** I really don't know how this story is gonna play out, I'm just brainstorming still!**

** So, here we go! **

**Oh, and this story is a bit M **_**very **_**subtle suggestion but absolutely NO LEMON :(**

_Mai's P.O.V._

Wow, that was such a nice thing for him to say, no matter how loud it was. So I decided to invite him to either the café or my house for lunch the next day, his choice, since that was my day off. He told me he didn't particularly like the café, so I told him that we could go to my house instead.

"Okay, that's fine with me!" he confirmed. But I didn't miss it when he blushed, very slightly. I wonder why he did that?

Later, before he got here, I had changed from my short, pleated skirt and white turtleneck to a pair of short shorts and yellow t-shirt. Then I decided I shouldn't wear those shorts, him being a priest and all, and changed into skinny jeans instead. I also thought that my t-shirt wasn't the right color, and changed into a black t-shirt. Then I asked myself. Then I changed into some Capri's and a white blouse. Too formal. Then I asked myself, 'Why do I care so much about what I wear?' and decided to change back into the skinnies and black tee. Final decision.

When he finally got here, he smiled and said, "Hello."

I saw that he had changed, too. He was wearing a tan jacket and blue jeans.

We ate, talked casually, and then he left. It was a nice visit. It was a long time since I've felt happy like that. But when I went to bed that night, I slipped slowly back into my previous state.

Depression. It was worse now though, because I didn't love that narcissist anymore. I felt like there was a gaping hole in my heart, and I didn't know how to fill it.

But John made it better. He didn't heal it, not in the slightest, but he made it easier to ignore. And that was more than I could ask for.

Slowly, quietly, I finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
